The present disclosure relates to CO2 fracking systems, and more particularly to control systems and methods of controlling the CO2 fracking systems.
Fracking systems, such as, a CO2 fracking system typically include supplying a pressurized CO2 stream into formations so as to force and extract oil or gas from such formations. During operation, it may be desirable to know a phase of a CO2 stream flowing in the CO2 fracking system, because an undesired phase of the CO2 stream may affect an overall performance of the CO2 fracking system. The conventional CO2 fracking system includes relief valves configured to discharge plumes of the CO2 stream during one or more operation stages of the CO2 fracking system. Currently, the phase of the CO2 stream is monitored manually by observing the CO2 plumes discharged from such relief valves. Upon detection of the undesired phase of the CO2 stream during any particular operation stage of the CO2 fracking system, one or more valves disposed in the CO2 fracking systems are manually closed or opened to control a flow of the CO2 stream. Typically, such work environments are hazardous in nature, thereby causing health injuries to operators employed to manually operate the valves. Further, such conventional CO2 fracking system may result in loss of the CO2 stream via the plumes discharged from the relief valves.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved control system for a CO2 fracking system, and an associated method for monitoring a phase of a CO2 stream thereby controlling the CO2 fracking system.